Hope Shines Bright In a Dark Place
by AtariFox
Summary: This story takes place right after the ending of Fantastic Mr Fox. Although the threat of the three farmers is dealt with the question of what life truly means for Ash and Kristofferson remains. This story is about the growth in their relationship and how they cope with their new lives. Although life in the sewers is bleak and almost empty hope will shine bright in a dark place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

"Hey are you okay up there?"

Kristofferson had poked his head out from the bottom bunk to check on his older cousin, Ash who had been tossing and turning for a while at this point.

"Yeah..Yeah I'm alright."

Ash's voice had an unusual mono tone to it and this bothered Kristofferson. Ash was always able to fall asleep in a matter of minutes after laying his head down on a pillow but tonight was different for him. Their room was dark and all that could be heard inside was the constant patter of water likely coming from a leaky pipe. Kristofferson decided he'd better not push his cousin to tell him what was wrong. He didn't want to anger Ash on their first night in their new home so instead he closed his own eyes. Ash sighed and leaned over the top of the bunk.

"Hey uh… Kristofferson?"

The young fox tried getting his cousin's attention by snapping his fingers a few times. The silver furred fox opened his sapphire eyes and sat up.

"Yes Ash?"

"I don't know how I feel about our.. Situation."

This caught the younger cousin off guard making him pause for a moment to try and figure out how to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..I'm just starting to realize that life will never be the same ever. We're trapped down here in these miserable sewers, those farmers know for a fact we're not dead, and I'm…"

Ash paused and trailed off. At this point Kristofferson knew there was something wrong so he sat up from his bed and looked up at his smaller cousin. To his surprise, Ash had turned his body towards the wall and the only sounds he could make were muffled sobs. The expression on Kristofferson's face was now littered with worry. Of all things Ash could've said or done this was the last thing he had anticipated. In an act of care, Kristofferson climbed up the ladder and joined his cousin on the top bunk. He lightly put a paw on his shoulder and massaged it gently

"You're what Ash?" He whispered to him

Ash wiped his tears away from his eyes and sniffled.

"I'm never gonna have my old life back! I'm never going to grow up the way...I should've." Ash looked away, pouting

Ash had tears streaming down his face and started to tremble. After hearing everything his older cousin had said Kristofferson had started crying a little too. Their lives had drastically changed ever since Mr. Fox had plotted to steal from the farmers and although he himself fixed that to some extent they would never be able to emerge from their personal hell. Was that any way to survive?

"You're right Ash.. B-But look. Everything that has lead us and our family up to this point has worked out in some way. We've been brought together in some odd way due to this and that's a hidden blessing right?"

"No..not at all. I know for a fact that no one in this sewer prefers it over up there and the only reason they're trying to stay positive is because they know that that's the only way they're going to survive. It's not real happiness. It's a lie. And we're living that lie..Is that all survival is?"

Kristofferson was starting to believe Ash had a point. As much as he wanted to help and support everyone who was trapped down there with them, he wanted to be with his father and mother again. Something that was torn from him and never given back again was his parents love. He hid his sadness. It wasn't because he was scared of showing this, it was more so about staying positive and hopeful. That was never something he wanted to lose as it was his instinct.

"I want things to go back to the way they were Krist.."

"I do to Ash. I really do."

Both of them were unable to hold back their emotion any longer. Both cousins wrapped their arms around each other, trying to comfort one another as they sobbed. These emotions had been bottling up between both of them for the longest time and the only thing they could do for one another now was hold each other.

After a while both Kristofferson and Ash stopped crying but remained in each others arms.

"Does this make our situation any better?

"Yes. Much better actually."

Kristofferson let go of Ash but Ash held on not wanting to let him go.

"What's the matter Ash?"

"You know what..If we're gonna spend the rest of our lives down in this hole then I figure we spend it with the people that are most worth our while. Kristofferson..You're my family and my best friend and I don't know what I would've done if I lost you and that made me realize that I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Ash had been blushing slightly and he was evidently embarrassed by his confession. He didn't care at this point though. One thing that Ash was known for was speaking his mind and he was truly doing that now. Kristofferson was blushing too at this point. The sudden outburst made him feel flattered, appreciated, but most of all loved.

"I couldn't agree with you more Ash. No matter what the circumstance or how you feel I'll always be there. I've always looked up to you since I was a cub and I can't tell you how amazing I feel now that you've accepted me."

Ash smiled and looked at Kristofferson with hope. That's something that Ash felt like he could hold onto now with Kristofferson's support.

"You can sleep up here tonight if you want."

"That' a really generous offer Ash."

Kristofferson climbed under the blankets and as soon as he was settled in ash hugged him again, tightly. He returned the hug. All they wanted to do was comfort each other in this scary time. They had each other now and there's something pretty fantastic about that.

 **Thank you to those who've read thus far! This is my first time trying out a fanfiction writing and I plan on continuing this. Sorry that this chapter was a little short but the next should definitely be longer. Thank you once again! -ArariFox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Adjustment

The room that Ash and Kristofferson had been staying in had very little light and they were both still sleeping. It was expected, as they were both very tired. This was their first time being able to sleep properly for the last couple of days. In a slight movement Ash's ear had flickered causing him to wake up. He grumbled slightly not fully awake, and put a paw on kristofferson's arm on accident. The surprise of him still close by was unexpected for the small fox which woke him up completely. He had completely forgotten, that Kristofferson had joined on the top bunk the night before which made him slightly embarrassed.

This was the first morning spent in the sewers and it was exactly as gloomy as Ash had originally thought. Grimey walls, cold floors, and the same constant dripping coming from the pipes. Ash missed the peaceful sound of birds chirping outside his window when he woke up but unfortunately, it was replaced with the grim ambiance of the sewers. He sighed and stayed still not wanting to wake up his cousin. A few moments went by when someone knocked on the bedroom door waking up Kristofferson.

"C'mon boys. Let's get crackin." Felicity's voice could be heard past the thin door.

Kristofferson sat up and stretched briefly before giving Ash a friendly smile. "Good morning Ash." "Good morning to you too Kristofferson." Ash said with a tired voice trying to act like he also had just been waking up. "How did you sleep?" "I slept good. I think sleeping helped a little." Ash said giving a light smile to his cousin. It felt good to Ash, knowing Kristofferson cared even about the small aspects of his life. "I'm glad to hear it did. Why don't you and I get ready for the day? I'm sure we'll be busy if we're given any chores." Ash grumbled knowing he was probably right. "Yeah you're right" He paused for a moment. "I also don't want to miss breakfast." Kristofferson agreed. "That too. It's probably around lunch time now though. It's pretty late." Ash looked at a clock and the time read eleven o'clock. Both of the foxes made their way down the top bunk and began to get ready.

They brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and combed their fur. Now they had to choose what they were going to wear. Kristofferson chose a pair of khaki shorts and a red color collared shirt. Ash had already had in mind what he was going to wear for the day, and that was his beloved White Cape outfit he made. He searched through a small drawer and found it but something was wrong. There were grape juice stains all over it from the night before. Ash had started to feel a little sad and dreadful because this was his very favorite thing to wear. "Have you found what you're going to wear Ash?" Kristofferson had already assumed he was going to wear the same outfit today but as soon ash had shown him the stained clothing he had no clue what he'd chose.

"It's ruined." Ash's signature angry expression had returned. "Did you manage to grab anymore clothes?" Kristofferson already had a feeling he knew the answer. "No just this." Ash tried removing the stains by putting the outfit under a small faucet and turning on the water but the act was fruitless. Kristofferson walked to his bag and pulled out a pair of clothes that were way to small for him. "Maybe you could wear these? I won't anytime soon." Ash looked up at the clothes that his cousin held up. It was a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" As much Ash would rather wear what he had picked he agreed to wearing the clothes that Kristofferson had offered him. He got changed quickly and his ears flickered still annoyed. "Stupid grape juice." He mumbled. They exited the room and to their relief the sewers had a little more light then they had expected. There was a dining hall in the sewers so Ash and Kristofferson walked there.

Inside, the entire population of animals who were living in the sewers, had been sitting down across a long table eating and drinking. Some were social and some weren't but, Mr. Fox was probably the only one in the room making an effort to check in and talk with everyone.

"You wanna go find a place to sit so we can start eating?" Ash asked Kristofferson. "Yes please. I've been craving some chicken and some of that cider since I've woken up." Kristofferson put a paw on his stomach as it growled a little bit. "Now we're talking. C'mon let's go find somewhere to sit. There were two open seats at the end of the table that were free for the taking, so the cousins headed towards those and sat down. They sat hungry and impatient when suddenly Mr. Fox showed up to greet them. "Morning boys! Can I get you some breakfast?" both replied. "Yes please." Almost at the same time. "You got it. Also loving the outfit choice today Ash." He did his signature whistle and click and headed off to prepare their meal. "Sounds like your dad likes the change in clothing." Kristofferson nudged Ash lightly and laughed a little. "I suppose so. I'm actually sort of getting used to it as crazy as that sounds." "Oh trust me. That does sound crazy coming from you." Kristofferson agreed.

The two of them sat around for awhile trying to think of something to talk about. They were never usually this quiet around each other and both of them knew this. Ash decided to take a risky move. "So how are you and Agnus doing." Kristofferson looked a little confused when Ash asked this. He thought he had no interest in his romance life but he decided to share with him. "We've been okay I suppose. Both her and I have been.." Kristofferson trailed off. Ash was intrigued now. "You two have what?" The older cousin now had a mischievous and curious look. "We've both been silent I guess. She's my first girlfriend after all and I'm just not sure where I'm going with this relationship." "Well if something's making you unhappy or stressed find a solution man." Ash hoped his comment came off as helpful and not offensive to his cousin. "Yeah that's something I'm trying to work on." The tone Kristofferson spoke in suggested his attitude had shifted to something playful, to more of a troubled sad one. Ash didn't know how to make the situation any better so he just kept quiet.

Mr. Fox came back with two plates of sizzling turkey and two glasses of apple cider. The meal looked very appetizing and it felt even better to the young foxes to get a proper meal. "Alright, you two boys enjoy and if you need anything just give me a holler." "Yes dad." Ash responded smiling at his father. He was thankful to have him after this entire event but it made him feel a little bad all the same. Kristoferson didn't have his parents. The only thing Ash could think about was if he hurt his cousin's feelings from what he said. Ash's way of speaking has always been blunt but he never meant to negatively affect his cousin. It kept racing through his mind but he didn't know why he cared so much about this one occurrence. Maybe it was because last or something else. Kristofferson cleared his plate and finished his apple cider. Ash peered over at him and noticed that he was looking off into the distance. A moment later, Kristofferson stood up and looked down at his cousin. "Stay here." He said with authority. It was almost certain that Ash had angered his cousin with his comment and it had never felt worse. After last night and everything that Kristofferson had told him just made him feel awful.

Maybe his mother would have some advice on what to do. Ash sadly walked over to the other side of the table that his mother had been sitting at. "Hey mom?" He tapped her shoulder attempting to get her attention. She looked over at her son and smiled. "Yes Ash?" admittedly Ash was scared off talking to his mother but he wanted to make things right with Kristofferson. "I think I might've upset Kristofferson again." His mother now had her full attention on the topic. "How So?" She raised an eyebrow. Ash explained the situation to his mother. "Well here's how I see it. Kristofferson may be upset more so about his relationship and maybe he's just scared about that. Don't take any offense to it honey. Everyone goes through something like this." Ash was very doubtful about this. "I'll try and talk with him later, but thanks for the help mom." "Of course sweety. And oh before I forget. Your father found something he thought you might enjoy. He's in the west part of the tunnels." That caught Ash's attention. Maybe if he had something to take his mind off of this, it might ease the stress of what was going on. He went to go find his dad.

Kristofferson was shaking with fear. He was confronting Agnus about how he felt and the only thing he could do was hope for the best. One thing he was always scared of was the possibility of hurting someone's feelings. He was never a heartbreaker, and this was a big fear for him but this might be something he had to do. He found Agnus. His heart was beating a million miles per minute but this was the decision he was wanting to make. This was the solution he thought was right. "Hey um Agnus? Can we go somewhere private please? We need to talk." Kristofferson was getting a feeling she could tell he was nervous. "Yeah sure. Where are we going?" "Just this way." Kristoferson led and guided her. She reached for his paw and he reluctantly took it making what he was planning to do even more painful. They were now in a quiet private place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Taking a deep breath, he began to talk. "For the last few days I've been feeling weird and unsure about things." It was a struggle for him to look at her. "What do you mean Krist?" He prepared himself. "Our relationship. It's just." He paused trying to collect himself. "I think we need to break up Agnus." Agnus gasped and the sound struck Kristofferson in the heart. "Do you really think so?" It sounded like she was holding back from crying. Kristofferson didn't say anything, he just nodded. He didn't want to say or do anything to make this process any worse than is already was. It was hard for Kristofferson to hold himself together until the point where Agnus had just walked away. He looked up noticing she was gone and started to cry again. Tears fell down his face and onto the cold sewer ground. The feeling was awful and all he could do was cry.

Ash was now sitting on top of the supermarket and watched the sunset peacefully. He was glad his father showed him another exit from the sewers so he could sit and collect himself. The stress from earlier had subsided and he planned to go confront Kristofferson about it. At that moment he heard someone climbing up the ladder behind him. He saw silver ears and then Kristofferson's blue eyes. Ash waved at him a little and didn't say anything. After climbing up the ladder and waving back to his cousin Kristofferson walked towards his cousin and sat down next to him. Now that he was closer, Ash could tell Kristofferson had been in pain. His face had sadness written all over it.

"Kristofferson what's wrong?" There was a moment of silence between the two of them now.

"I broke up with Agnus." He spoke in an emotionless tone. "Look if you need to talk about anything I'm here for you. Remember?" The silver fox looked at his smaller cousin with a caring look and hugged him. "And I'm so grateful for that." Something was fixing in Kristofferson's heart. Ash was who he needed right now and he made him feel much better about what he just did. Something that was so amazing about Ash to Kristofferson was the fact that he could talk to him about anything that was going on in his life and currently, there wasn't a lot of people he could do that with. He was most grateful for his cousin.


End file.
